Yun Che/Legacies
Yun Che has an abnormally large amount of legacies that were left by the Ancient Gods while most mortals are lucky to have even a single one. Yun Che's legacies are listed in order of relative power of the originating God. Ancestral God Legacy Obtained 1 Fragment of the World-Defying Heaven Manual in the Moon Slaughter Devil Nest. and 1 fragment from Qianye Ying'er after Yun Che enslaved her. After Yun Che wanted to bargain with the Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor by using the 2 fragments, she told him the content of the final fragment making him the only person to have knowledge from all 3 World-Defying Heaven Manual fragments and the only person since the Ancestral God to have touched upon the law of Nihility. Evil God Legacy Jasmine gave him the drop of immortal blood of the Evil God which contained the legacy of the Evil God in exchange for Yun Che agreeing to three of her requests. * Evil God's Profound Veins - These Profound Veins are special as it contains the Berserk Attribute which allows Yun Che to fight several realms above his own as it increases the output of energy released. These Profound Veins also grant Yun Che access to the Evil God seeds, which allow him to wield the corresponding element freely, enhanced comprehension to the elemental laws, and complete immunity to that element. This physique that enables Yun Che to dominate the elements is also known as the Spirit Evil Body. ** Fire Seed ** Water Seed ** Lightning Seed ** Darkness Seed ** Wind Seed Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor Legacy Through Dark Seed, Yun Che obtained 3 drops of the devil source blood of the Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor, Jie Yuan. Effects of the awakened Dark Seed: * It will strengthen and transform Yun Che's body * Unseal the seals for the Sixth and Seventh Gate set by the Nixuan in Yun Che's Profound Veins * Possibility to cultivate Eternal Calamity of Darkness - a Darkness Profound Art which originally belongs to Jie Yuan and her alone as only she can cultivate it. Li Suo Legacy ' Yun Che was taught the contents of the Heavenly Medicine Manual in his second life when he was raised by Yun Gu and served as his disciple. He memorized the contents of the section that Yun Gu had, but is not in possession of a physical copy of the book. He also has not achieved the same level of comprehension of the profound medicinal scriptures as Yun Gu. After obtaining Light profound Strength through the vital yin of Shen Xi, Yun Che was able to comprehend the Complete Miracle of Life. He received the second half of Miracle of Life from Shen Xi. 'Dragon God Legacy On his first visit to the Dragon God's Trial Grounds, Yun Che received the Dragon God's bloodline. On his second visit, he received the Dragon God's Bone Marrow and the Dragon God's Soul. The Dragon God also entrusted Yun Che with the mission to find the Heaven Punishing Ancestral Sword and free his daughter's soul from the sword. * Dragon God's Soul Origin - Increases soul power, mental strength and enables the use of the Dragon Soul Domain. * Dragon God's Bone Marrow - Able to constantly produce Dragon God Blood, increases strength, increases body toughness, and heightens regeneration. * Dragon God's Bloodline - Six drops (initially), which gives him a powerful physique, and allows him to produce a virgin Dragon Seed and purer bloodline than even those of the Dragon God Realm. The current number of drops in his body is unknown, however, as more Dragon God blood is produced by the Dragon God's Bone Marrow, Yun Che's bloodline will steadily approach that of a True Dragon. Phoenix Legacy He received the legacy when he passed the Phoenix God's trial grounds and received three drops of Phoenix blood. He received the 5th and 6th stages of the World Ode of the Phoenix which he forcibly comprehended with the Evil God's fire seed. Yun Che also received the Phoenix Soul. He later obtained the first four stages from Feng Xue'er. In the past, the Golden Crow bloodline was three times denser than the Phoenix bloodline, but after the dual-cultivating with Feng Xue'er, the Phoenix bloodline in Yun Che's body became denser. He was granted an additional 7 drops of Divine Phoenix blood, 70% of its Divine Soul, and the complete version of the World Ode of the Phoenix from the Divine Phoenix Spirit in the God Burying Inferno Prison, Flame God Realm. * Phoenix Bloodline - 10 drops. Grants Phoenix flames and enables him to train in the World Ode of the Phoenix. ** World Ode of the Phoenix - Full comprehension of all 10 Levels * Phoenix Soul Origin - The first Divine Soul he acquired which also helped him obtain the Dragon Soul. It also some other mysterious ability which has yet to be revealed. An additional 70% of the divine Phoenix Soul has been given to Yun Che from the Divine Phoenix Spirit in the God Burying Inferno Prison, Flame God Realm. * Incomplete Phoenix Nirvana -''' After Yun Che inherited the power of the Phoenix he was granted an Incomplete Phoenix Nirvana which could revive him if he died, but the price would be that he might never be able to cultivate again. * ''Phoenix Origin Energy'' '''Golden Crow Legacy He received nine drops of blood from the Golden Crow after the Golden Crow read his memories and realized that he was the perfect inheritor. He received up to the 7th level of the Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World and also a part of the Golden Crow's Soul and special Soul Essence. Mu Xuanyin helped him obtain up to the 10th level of the Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World from Huo Rulie. * Golden Crow Bloodline - 9 drops, allows him to use the Golden Crows flames and train in the Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World. ** Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World - Full comprehension of all 10 Levels * Mysterious Gift - Exact use is unknown as it has not been used yet, but the Golden Crow said that it is no worse than what the Blue Pole Star's Phoenix gave him. * Golden Crow Soul Origin Ice Phoenix Legacy He first comprehended the Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon that was left in Frozen Cloud Asgard. He received one drop of Ice Phoenix blood for becoming her direct disciple and an additional six droplets before he left for the Profound God Conference. * Ice Phoenix Bloodline - 7 drops, allows him to exhibit the full strength of Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon ** Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon - Comprehended all known stages * Moon Splitting Cascade * Ice Phoenix Soul Heavenly Slaughter Star God Legacy He received a drop of blood from Jasmine because of her promise for his help in saving her. * Heavenly Slaughter Star God Bloodline - 1 drop, greatly increases lifespan. Heavenly Wolf Star God Legacy Jasmine taught the fundamental stage and first sword style of the Heavenly Wolf's Divine Tome of Imprisonment to him after she saw that his personality was very similar to her older brother and she wished to see him wield the heavy sword just like her older brother. Later he was taught by Cai Zhi until 7th stage because 7th stage is impossible to learn unless the only thing in his heart is hate. Rage God Legacy Jasmine taught it to him after he revealed his reason for choosing to train in the heavy sword which was very reminiscent of her older brother. *Great Way of the Buddha Eternal Night Devil Legacy The Moon Slaughter Devil Sovereign forced his Devil Origin Orb into Yun Che's profound veins in a last-ditch attempt to kill him. It almost killed him numerous times before Yun Che obtained the Evil God's darkness seed to fully control its power. He obtained the Illusory Devil Tome of Eternal Night from the Heavenly Sin Divine Sword and he has examined it numerous times but has not cultivated it yet as he fears that it would warp his mind and personality. * Devil Origin Orb - Steadily grows in power and forcibly hidden by Yun Che * Illusory Devil Tome of Eternal Night - Memorized but not cultivated Unknown God's Legacy He carries the bloodline of the Yun Family which allows him to use the Profound Handle. Its abilities are exceptional and mysterious. The Yun Family records indicate that is the legacy of a Primordial True God. *Profound Handle Category:Legacy